


Beauty Sleep

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 200-500 words, F/M, Light Angst, Post A-Support (Fire Emblem), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt Fic, Sad Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: When Sylvain didn’t brighten up at the idea of having a faint opportunity to sleep with her, Dorothea knew something was wrong.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Beauty Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Context since I couldn't fit it in the 500 word limit: 
> 
> Dorothea and Sylvain get separated from their group after being ambushed by a large band of thieves. They finally find a town with room left in their Inn after some time, only to find there's only one room left with one bed.
> 
> Prompt: Inns/Taverns!

When Sylvain didn’t brighten up at the idea of having a faint opportunity to sleep with her, Dorothea knew something was wrong.   
  
As if Sylvain realised this, he turned his head towards her, smiled and wriggled his eyebrows.  
  
“Well? What do you say, babe?”   
  
He was being fake. They both knew it.   
  
She still accepted.   
  
When they reached their room, Sylvain ignored the elephant in the room- the single bed, and went to change into the spare clothes he had in his duffel bag, Dorothea doing the same soon after.    
  
“Ah well I’m beat- not literally, just tired y’know?” Sylvain laughed awkwardly. “A-anyway, I dunno about you Dorothea, but I’m gonna hit the hay now. Oh don't worry, you can take the bed for yourself,” Sylvain fake yawned, head pressed back up against the solid wall.   
  
Dorothea frowned seeing him slouched over and ‘asleep’.   
  
“Why are you acting so strangely, Sylvain?”   
  
...   
  
“Sylvain. Why are you insistent on acting so strangely?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dorothea,” he smiled with open eyes. “I’m just trying to get some sleep, really. You should get some too, Dorothea”   
  
“Come to bed,” she asked, her hand intertwined with his. “You won’t be able to get sleep in that position, and we’ll both need as much as we can for tomorrow’s trek back.”   
  
Sylvain shook his head, his smile having never left his face. “Come with you to bed? You know I can’t do that.”   
  
“And why’s that, Sylvain? Suddenly bored with me already?”   
  
Sylvain squeezed her hand. “It’s not that, I just... don’t want to be tempted.”   
  
“Tempted?”   
  
“Yeah. Lousy as it sounds… I’m scared, Dorothea,” Sylvain admitted. “Sothis knows you’re a beautiful woman. And as a man, that territory comes with certain thoughts and desires. But I don’t want to fall into that trap. You… you deserve better than that.”   
  
Sylvan grasped her hand with both of his.   
  
“I don’t want you to become a nameless piece of meat that I know how to please that I’ll dump for someone else. I want to know you as Dorothea Arnault. It’s hard to throw away the man I’ve been for years, but you’ve made me want to change so badly. I don’t want to undermine my efforts or you; but it hurts that even now I still feel suspicious of you.”   
  
Dorothea was utterly speechless.   
  
“I’ll be fine Dorothea. After all, a Queen deserves her beauty sleep don’t you think?” Sylvain lousily winked at her through watery eyes.  
  
“Oh Sylvain, darling,” Dorothea whispered, her heart aflutter. “You’re not lousy at all. Honesty is a beautiful look on you. Besides, a Queen can’t get her beauty sleep if her King is hurting so much for her,” she smiled, pressing her forehead against his.   
  
“Don’t worry about me. I’m stronger than you think,” Dorothea wiped away his tears. “I can sing you a lullaby to help you sleep instead. Will that help?”   
  
Sylvain nodded with a genuine smile.   
  
“Yeah. I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very confident in writing this pairing, especially sad Sylvain. I hope it was all in character >_>
> 
> And yeah, I couldn't fit in the context for why they were even in the inn/tavern because of the 500 word limit. A shame, but what are you gonna do?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed regardless!


End file.
